pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Threepeater (GW2)
Note: There's much more coming soon! It'll be up here real soon, please be reasonable and give me maybe a week to finish it, don't delete this on sight. Threepeater is a plant class in Garden Warfare 2 created by N00bslayer2016. Overview Threepeater is designed to be a versatile mid-range front-liner, with a decent health pool and two different primary weapons. He can fill a lot of niches in the Plant team and counter weaknesses. He also has high team utility and helps his teammates secure vanquishes, but does a lot of damage himself too. Threepeater's primary weapons are the Pea Shotgun (when zoomed out) and the Pea Carbine (when zoomed in). The short-ranged Pea Shotgun fires out three peas in a cone, each pea doing splash damage in an area. The Pea Carbine has a more accurate crosshair and fires a long-ranged three-shot burst. He has 150 maximum health without upgrades, and moves at the same speed as Kernel Corn. Abilities Booster Jet Threepeater's first ability, activated by hitting the L1 button on PlayStation consoles (I don't use an Xbox, please let me know the equivalent button on an Xbox), fires up the jetpack strapped to his back. He jumps into the air and gains the ability to fly, but the jetpack consumes fuel (indicated by the 'fuel tank' bar that appears while using the jetpack) and it expires and goes on cooldown once the fuel tank is empty. While Booster Jet is active, use the Jump button to fly higher and the R1 button to fly lower. Ascending consumes fuel faster than flying normally, and fuel consumption is paused while not flying or descending (although you cannot 'walk' while using the jetpack; touching the ground will make you hover just above it). While flying, the L1 button can be used to cancel the ability and put it on cooldown, and Threepeater can basic attack (with both primary weapons) and use his second ability. Use this ability and take to the skies! Ascend or descend as you see fit and use your peas to bombard the Zombies from above. Soda Jetpack This alternate ability uses special green jetpack fueled by fizzy soda. It lets you ascend much faster and higher, with a massive takeoff when activated. However, this jetpack is less fuel-efficient and it cannot sustain a certain height without ascending; it instead only slows your fall. With this fizzy fulmination, you’ll be taking to the skies like never before. Soar upwards much faster and reach a higher limit, but the soda doesn’t have the lift to sustain a height; if left idle it will slow your descent but not stop it. It also fizzes through your soda supply quickly - use your airtime wisely! Turbo Thruster This alternate ability uses a recycled thruster, which gives you a very high speed boost but consumes fuel very quickly. While active, it creates a plume of flame that damages enemies as well. When this jetpack expires (though any means) it explodes, doing more damage to nearby enemies. This repurposed jet plane afterburner is guaranteed to make your liftoffs really CRAAAAAAAZY! It gives you an insane movement speed boost and roasts nearby enemies! It burns through fuel quickly, but watch for the mighty blast at the end! Rotary Flurry Threepeater's second ability, activated by pressing the triangle button, slows himself and gains 150 ammo of this special weapon. Each button press caused all three heads to fire off a shot, consuming 3 ammo in all. These shots are rather inaccurate, but do high splash damage on impact. While in Rotary Flurry, Threepeater cannot use abilities, basic attack, or jump, but he is immune to crowd control. Spin the barrels! Threepeater can lock his three heads into spinning unison and let them fire out a concentrated, merciless barrage at any Zombies in his path. He slows himself down but becomes extra tough while doing this. Gatling Frenzy This alternate ability utilises triple gatling guns to fire. It slows Threepeater even more, and each shot does less damage without splash damage, but it has much more ammo and is more accurate, while boasting a higher rate of fire. Triple Pea Gatlings? How does that even work? Watch out for this deadly trio of miniguns, guaranteed to shred through Zombies extra quick! Net Harpoon Threepeater's third ability, activated with the R1 button, causes him to charge up, then fire a net forwards. This net catches and ensnares any enemies it hits, bundling them together and preventing them from moving once it reaches its maximum distance. Enemies caught in the net are fully vulnerable but the more enemies that are caught inside, the faster they will break free. The net can catch up to 6 spawnable zombies or four zombie heroes, and the net impact does not do damage. The recoil from firing the net knocks Threepeater back. This repurposed speargun has so many practical uses! Truss up your foes like chickens! Catch that nimble escaping Imp! Herd some unruly goats! Try it; this former fishnet converted into a weapon will have you hooked. Nullwave Taser This alternate ability to Net Harpoon fires a small pulse of unknown energy instead of a physical harpoon. It fires instantly and temporarily traps enemies it hits in stasis. While in stasis, they cannot move or act, and have their vision distorted. Additionally, if they are vanquished while in stasis they are unrevivable. However, this ability has a longer cooldown, shorter range and smaller area of effect, and does not have any recoil. Zip zap. A sneaky pulse of Void matter stolen from Infinity Time itself to paralyse your foes! It's not concentrated enough to rip a hole in reality (you'd need to party really hard to do that), but it's still strong enough to send Zombies into sluggish stasis! Butterscotch Bombshell This alternate ability to Net Harpoon is unique in that it applies a heavy crowd control and does damage, instead of harmlessly locking them in place. It covers a large area but has the longest cooldown. Activating Butterscotch Bombshell causes Threepeater to hurl a large bag of gravity-affected butterscotch pudding forward, in a similar manner to the Foot Soldier's Zombie Stink Cloud and the Engineer's Sonic Grenade. Upon hitting any terrain or an enemy, the bag explodes and splatters pudding everywhere. The explosion does up to 40 damage to zombies hit and covers them with butterscotch pudding (essentially recoloured Goop that slows but does not do damage). It also leaves a large puddle of pudding that slows zombies walking on it, but does not harm them or apply butterscotch. Threepeater has always been a prankster. Unleash your inner party animal and apply a generous, sensational, Instagram-worthy splatter of debilitating butterscotch pudding to both Zombies and terrain! Use it wisely, it can't be thrown very far and it takes ages to recharge.